The Black Brothers
by J-star Black
Summary: The walls shined of faces, everyone with the beautiful family trait, noble face and magnificent name. Over the family tree it stood with black letters "The noble and most ancient house of Black". Sirius and Regulus; brothers of Black. Their story!
1. Chapter 1

**HI, Here is my first fanfiction in english:D Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes and thought about the destination. After a faint "plop" he opened his eyes. The familiar street resuscitated many memories to life. A light breeze went through his black hair. Despite the dark night, he could discern number eleven and thirteen on the houses. "Filthy muggles, they think that number twelve doesn't exist by a mistake." With a lump in his stomach he heard his father's voice, which he hasn't heard in almost sixteen years. Sirius remembered how proud his family has been by their ancestors. For the first time he was also happy, to all the bewitchments they have used, to protect their self to all kind of unwelcome creatures. He stepped forward to the houses eleven and thirteen and took out his wand. A house came up between them. With a faint touch on the door handle, which looked like a snakehead, he opened the door to Grimmauld place number twelve.<p>

As soon as he got sight of the huge lobby, he took a deep breath, to his own surprise, the big hall was dark, dusty is so unlike the hall he had left many years ago. He took some quiet strides through the room and didn't really know where he should go. Against his own will, the grief took over his frame of mind. This lobby had once been a part of a magnificent house. This house had once been filled by candles and gas lamps. This huge big lobby had been lined with pictures and portraits of his ancestors. At the very front, where the biggest portrait. Sirius slowly recognized his mother and it wasn't until then he heard that she screamed. "Yooou! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh and blood." He didn't hear more. His face twitched. It reminded him of the time at Hogwarts. A careless time, that time when he was with his friends. Before so many friends disappeared. Before one of his friends betrayed them. Before Lily and James died. James, his pal and brother in everything but blood. James who had supported him, cheered him up and gave his life a meaning. A proof of that purebloods believed in democracy, justice, loyalty and a bright future. Lily, kind hearted Lily, who had so many times given him and James detention, who had so many times given them dressing-downs. Sirius sighed disconsolate. Harry may look like James, but he had his mother's temperament and values.

His thoughts embezzled of a sudden noise, which came from the room close by. Without thinking, he instinctive pulled out his wand and stormed to the room. As soon as he saw where he had ended up he wished that he never had entered the room. The walls shined of faces, everyone with the beautiful family trait, noble face and magnificent name. Over the family tree it stood with black letters "The noble and most ancient house of Black". The Black family's coat of arms shined from the green background. Sirius's eyes followed every name, and most of them with contempt. Some names and faces didn't show. It had been tradition to burn the portraits of them who weren't part of the family any longer, most of them, because they had married non purebloods or because they had worked for muggle rights. Sirius noticed that his cousin Andromeda was burn marked because of the first reason. He saw his name under a burn marked portrait and the name next to his: Regulus.

Sirius had a letter in his pocket, which he had forgotten. The worn and creased peace of permanent felt like lead, when he pulled it out. Slowly, he read the letter and his thought went back:

"_Sirius! Sirius wait! If mum..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review! And I would appreciate if you write about anything wrong you found in the text:)<strong>


	2. The begining

**Am so happy, finally it's Christmas break, just chilling and read ff the entire break, looking forward to my birthday present the 1st January:)**

**Here's next part, hope you guys enjoy it, **

**thanks to everyone, especially Madhubala, who sent a review:D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius! Sirius wait! If mum..." <em>

"_Mum? Come on Reg. You're so boring. I just want to have some fun."Both the brothers were out on an afternoon. Sirius had gotten an idea about playing a prank on their mother. _

"_Sirius, she won't like it!" Sirius just laughed. At that time he hadn't known what his defiant games really depend on. _

_When he had started Hogwarts, he got a chance to make his own path. When the sorting hat screamed Gryffindor, the whole wizard community choked. A Black? In Gryffindor? For the first time through all times, someone from the noble and most ancient house of Black got into a house but Slytherin. At home, the only one seeing him as a member of the family was Regulus. He was the only one who stood on Sirius's side. _

"_Sirius, they will get over it", had he written in one of his letters. "I don't care about what they wrote. Both you and I know that you're the heir, so don't worry. Don't be cocky; don't speak against mother and father..." The sentence about the heir touched Sirius in a bad way. He didn't care about to inheriting the family's fortune. It was just a title. Despite that, were the letters good to Sirius. Regulus was like an extra-mother, at that time. He would always say to Sirius to do this and that. He didn't understand that Sirius didn't want to live so rigid, prejudiced or boring._

_In the beginning Sirius didn't understand what his spite and stubbornness would mean to Regulus. Before Sirius went to Hogwarts, they both wanted to change the name Black, be rebels and break the prejudiced world they had lived in. Everything had been good. Their parents let them be, until Sirius broke the obligatory tradition and chose another boarding home. The pressure they laid on Regulus changed him with time. On his letters it didn't show, but at home his parents convinced him that Sirius had disgraced the family and hung out with trash, not worthy the wizard world's self crowned royalties. _

_When summer came and Sirius got home from the boarding-school he met Regulus who acted different in present of their parents. He held his head high and looked down on people who didn't come from old, rich wizard families. And exactly like his parents he called witches and wizards, who come from mugglefamilies for mudbloods. Sirius got furious about how he used such a disgusting term of abuse and took first opportunity to talk with him. _

"_Regulus, what are you up to?" _

"_Up to? Sirius I regain the family's pride."_

"_Pride? You discriminate people for things they can't control over."_

"_Sirius", said Regulus with a tone to a five-year old. "Mother and father have told me that you hang out with half bloods and ..." Regulus couldn't continue. The look Sirius had given him destroyed his learnt speech and face. Suddenly he became old Reg again._

"_Sirius, you don't understand. You left me, and after the sorting, everything changed. Mum became totally crazy, dad too, even if it's mum who shouts. They almost brainwashed me about how dirty people without magic are, that they have non-pure blood. How these muggles are an under race. They do exactly everything you told me they'll do. But Sirius, I'm not as brave as you. I won't become a Gryffindor." He bowed his head as if he was waiting for an exhibition. _

"_Reg, it's not about boarding homes. Get into Slytherin, if you want. Sure, everyone does such a big thing of the houses, but I want that your values are fair, good and not prejudiced." A smile spread over Regulus' face. He looked enormously reviled when he said: _

"_Is it true? Won't you hate me because I won't be like you? I mean think about everything you and your friends have been up to in school. You and your three marauders, who always prank people." Sirius laughed and answered: _

_"we have fun, and we're going to be legends, just wait. But I must warn you. The most of our jokes are on Slytherins. But only the arrogant and the prejudiced, of course." Sirius radiated such honestly that Regulus looked a little scared, until Sirius started laugh and then Regulus couldn't help laughing too. _

_The rest of the summer they joked, mainly Sirius, with their parents and relatives. Since the Black family was powerful in the community, they had always special families on visits. Sirius and Regulus always came with pranks at these occasions, especially they prank a boy called Lucius Malfoy. Sirius had told Regulus that the Malfoy boy was an older Slytherin student, who thought that the world existed only for him. Reg came up with the brilliant idea to change Malfoy's blond hair to pink. After their little joke was Lucius always suspicious to them and didn't come to visit so often. Sirius' parents immediately blamed Sirius, for what they thought was a stupid mischief. He understood immediately what his punishment would be, so when Regulus tried to tell them that everything was his idea, Sirius tried to make him quiet by glancing at him and shouting curses. _

_As soon as their parents left the two brothers, Regulus rushed down to the basement, where Sirius was locked, of the reason that he had embarrassed his parents. Regulus apologized, until Sirius had enough and told him to shut up. Regulus asked why Sirius hadn't told him that it was him, Reg, who had come up with the idea and partly performed the joke._

_"Because you're the perfect son. Such things they expect from me. I can handle this. It doesn't matter that I'll sit here until school starts. But I don't want the same thing for you. You must be the perfect son of Black." Sirius used a painful voice. But with a lighter tone, almost amused, he added "Though I must say that you're free to come up with such ideas again. Reg, even if you're mother's and father's good boy, doesn't forget how much fun we had."_ _Regulus probably didn't understand what he meant, at that moment, but after a few years he understood the meaning. _

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please! I'm kind of desperet for those:D<strong>


	3. I'm sorry

**Thanks for evryone who's reading this, means a lot! Thanks for the revews, I am gonna write new stories:D**

**So the last part, then it's finished!**

* * *

><p><em>When Regulus started school, he had, like the other first years, marched in to the Great hall, where the other students sat. Regulus found Sirius, there he sat with his friends, and he gave him an apologizing grimace. Sirius understood the look, when the sorting hat, which had sorted every student for more than a thousand years, pronounced Slytherin when Regulus put it on. <em>

_The following years they continued to be close friends, exactly like when they were younger. Nobody, neither family nor friends had ruined their relationship. It was a happy time in Sirius's life. He had three amazing, funny friends and a brother, who was just like him._

* * *

><p><em>Then an anxious time began. A man, whose name few dared to say, had come with great plans. Plans on how the wizards should take their real place in the world. How muggles, should pay for what they have done to the wizards during the Middle Ages. The man's ideology was based on that the wizards were an over race and that there was a community chain where muggles and muggle- borns were placed on the bottom. It was anxious times, the man who got called, you-know-who, showed early on that he wasn't letting any wizards stop him. <em>

_Since he thought along similar lines as the majority of the ancient wizard families, he received support from them, although they didn't really give there support from the start. As the turmoil around the murder and disappearances increased and became creepier, Hogwarts also changed. Everyone knew that there was a war-like situation outside the castle's secure walls. But Sirius and the other marauders, as they called them self, continued joking and to the school's famous pranksters. _

_As soon as no teacher was near, the Slytherin students began to harass the muggleborn students. They boasted about how much they admired you-know-who and that they could hardly wait until they could join the death eaters, which you-know-who's followers called them self. It was then that Sirius understood what change Regulus must have been going through. _

_During a dinner, when the whole family was at home for Christmas holidays, the discussion fell on the events, which had taken place around the country. Their parents were not death eaters but they were pro death eaters. _

_"Yes, in our student house we think that he's doing great things. Many of us will join the Dark Lord." Regulus boasted proudly.  
><em>_"It's good Regulus, live up to the Black name. Make us proud!"  
><em>_"Yes, mother." At these words Sirius couldn't hold himself.  
><em>_"Really, my own brother worship jerk Moldyshorts." The rest of the family looked scared and angry over that Sirius could ridicule such an important person, who sooner or later would be their leader.  
><em>_"I have never been so embarrassed about the fact that I even know you!" And with those words Sirius pissed off left the dining room and took his flight to his bedroom. _

_Later Regulus knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer, he entered the room. "Sirius? Are you still mad?"_

"_Why, you get it to sound as if I am doing wrong in being angry, Regulus?" Regulus looked sad about Sirius having pronounced his name in a contemptuous tone.  
><em>"_You know what? Fuck it! I should've understood that you were lost, at the same second as you were placed in that doomed house. So, tell me, how many are you gonna kill to proof that you're good?" Sirius practically shouted and Regulus backed off nervously.  
><em>"_Kill? Siri, I don't understand…"  
><em>"_I don't understand? Yeah, I know that Slytherin has become a mafia, a gang, where everyone has to agree to survive."  
><em>"_If so, you should understand, you should not be surprised!"_

_Regulus changed and became the Regulus Sirius met, when they were with their respective friends. _

_"You're selfish, you don't think about the family's safety! Do you think you choose to join? You know all the people, who believe in what the dark lord says. You don't have a choice. Take Trixie for example."  
><em>_"Trixie? You mean Bellatrix? She's not Trixie any more; her name is Bella, right? Before she was our Trixie, she was smart and kind. Then she was my cousin. Now she is a maniac, who..."  
><em>_"Exactly, she's a maniac! Who do you think dares to speak against her in school, when no teacher is around? Nobody?"  
><em>_"Ignore her Reg! You can be you and not the death eater." After a short silence Regulus answered  
><em>"_I'll try Sirius", at the same second he went out and closed the door. That was strange, Sirius thought, their conversation always began with them fighting, but then it was as if both knew it was pointless to argue and become…what? Friends? Brothers, who stayed together?_

* * *

><p><em>The school year continued and Sirius had only one of seven years left in school. Regulus was old Reg and didn't mention anything about the Death eater-career. And then, an evening when they were home at summer vacation, the whole family sat in the living room and Regulus entered with an important look <em>

"_Mother, father…Sirius?" Something in his tone got Sirius to get worried. "I have been chosen to become a Death eater." Sirius heart stopped. When? How? _

"_Proof it!" He said. Regulus looked unsure as he pulled out his left forearm. Sirius opened his eyes. On Regulus' arm, there was now a major brand of a skull and a sinuous snake, the Death eater's sign. Terrified he looked into Regulus' eyes. Regulus' unusual eyes, where the colours brown and grey always seemed to fight to be the dominant color. This time his eyes were cold, callous. Sirius looked quickly around the room. His parents looked extremely proud. _

At that time Sirius hadn't thought, he hadn't reflected or noted Regulus' face. But now as he thought back, he realized that he should've seen through Regulus. The expression he had that night was a mask. A mask to hide his feelings, the fear of his older brother's reaction, Sirius realized that now. But then, he had been angry, so angry and disappointed, so wounded that he hadn't been rational.

_Already a week after that horrible night, he ran away. Finally he had enough of his parents, who had destroyed his brothers' life. The prize of the runaway was that he got burned from the family tree. When he found out he snorted scornful at his old crazy mother. Did she really think that he cared? She also burned her brother Alphard from the tree, because he had help Sirius with money, when he had ran away to his friend James. _

_The time with James was a totally different presence. Here they were open opponents against the dark side. Sirius joined, as James, a secret order who would stop the Death eaters and the war. But Sirius had always Regulus in his mind. When should the news come about that Regulus had done something terrible, or been captured? Sirius was angry on Regulus. He thought that he had himself to blame, if he got into prison for life, but the second after that thought he was once again worried. _

_Because Sirius was in the order, he quite often ended up in duels with masked Death eaters. Both sides's always fought in groups. Usually it was him, James, Lily and their marauder friend Remus. Once he and a Death eater got separated from the other and just when he would attack, he heard a voice he knew so well. _

_"Sirius!" _

_"Only my friends can call me that, I'm Black to you!" _

_"But I'm your brother" Sirius almost broke together when he answered _

_"You stopped being my brother when you became a Death eater." You could see shock in Regulus eyes. His eyes were filled with tears. _

_"If you're my friend, my brother, so flee. We can help you!" _

_"Do you think I can just walk out? That you file a dismissal form, and you're free? Here you serve until you die. Until you die, Sirius. I don't want to die." Sirius had never been good at being wise when he was sad and scared.  
><em>_"Is it death you fear? You and your sick accomplices kill, but you can't think to sacrifice yourself, to bring this misery to an end. Help to put an end to Voldemort, Reg, once and for all." Regulus seemed upset and looked to be in deep thought.  
><em>_"If I do as you say, and go out, will you help me?"  
><em>_"Of course!"  
><em>_"But will I get back my friend and brother, like when I was younger!" Out of everything Regulus wondered, this question seemed most important to him. "Will I be Reg, or just an ex-Death eater, who realized that what he did was wrong?"  
><em>_"Reg, if you become Reg again, we'll always be friends. I will never use the term ex-Death eater." Sirius broke off when he saw Regulus light up with the first genuine smile in many years. Unable to stop them self, the two friends embraced each other. Regulus had never sounded so determined, as when he said  
><em>_"Sirius, I'll come back. Mother and father have to live with it." Regulus looked at Sirius and said "Sirius can you forgive me for everything I've done?" Just when Sirius would answer, more Death eaters came, and Sirius had to duel again. Before he transferred he saw Regulus waiting on his answer, but Sirius never had time to respond. _

That was the last time he had talked to Regulus. Less than a week later he got a letter, which had lain in his pocket for sixteen years. Sirius noticeed that it flowed from his eyes. Again he took up the letter and read.

_**Dear Sirius!**_

_**I know that you don't want to know if I or the rest of us. But to me you will, like Andy, always be a dear relative. She's my sister and you're my cousin. A word or a mark on the wall never made me forget everything we did when we were carefree children. I'll send this letter to you, because I think you should know, I know that you want to know this. I 'm terribly sorry about having to say this, but Regulus is dead.**_

Here was the writing a bit shaken. Sirius noticed that she had been upset and judging by the stains on the parchment, she had cried when she wrote the letter.

_**I don't know any more. There's not a lot of information that would make me believe he was killed by you-know-who. Siri, I'm so sorry. I hope there comes a time, when we together can ensure this, and become a family.**_

_**With warm regards**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

The words flew yet into Sirius's head. With bowed head and the tears still flowing, he went out of the room while he said

"I forgive you, my brother and friend."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it folks! I hope you liked it :D<strong>

**Now I would really appriciate if all of you who have read this send me a review:)**


End file.
